It is known from the article by H. Muramatsu in J. Org. Chem. 27, 2325 (1962) and 29, 2220 (1964) to prepare adducts of halogenated olefins to alcohols, ethers and esters by operating in the presence of gamma rays.
The necessity of using such radiation makes said method off little use in the industrial practice.